Wakfu: A Pony's Tale
by SteelSoulBronie
Summary: It had started as any other day for the mistress of fashion, that is until a young colt appears within her house; battered, bruised, and barely alive. It was her act of generosity that lends her to help him. It is also this same act that lead to her and her friends getting sweeped up in a century old war.
1. Chapter 1

The door opened to the once beautiful Carousal Boutique, the dinted bell that would once signal the arrival of a potential customer, fell to the floor with a muted 'clump'. A lavender unicorn mare peaked inside her eyes widening at the sight of the ruined dresses and destroyed ponikins. Pushing the door a bit more she made her way deeper into the disaster zone, her purple and pink mane bouncing to and fro as she surveyed the damage within.

Despite having had cleared up most of what was scatted, she was told that they still had a long way to go before Carousal Boutique was up and running normally again. With the broken windows and the destroyed floors, she was sure what she was told was true.

"Spike wasn't kidding," Twilight said in a tone that was almost one of awe. "It really does look like a tornado was set off in here. That must have been some serious magic to do all this in less than a few moments."

Twilight pushed her way past a few tattered cloth, making her way to the door opposite of the room. She pushed the door open with a nudge of her muzzle and looked within. Somehow, only the main store was in shambles leaving the rest of the house untouched. The lavender mare took note on to study the left over magic residue that was still within the room. For now, she had another reason to visit and that took priority. "Rarity? Are you in here?"

"Over here, Twilight darling." Said a most eloquent yet tired voice. The lavender mare Twilight looked over to her left, finding the pony she was looking for. An alabaster mare with curly purple locks turned to face her. She was a unicorn like she was, and her white horn was aglow with her magic, holding up a cup of dark brown liquid in a ceramic mug. "Sorry if I am a mess Twilight." She said shaking her head. "As you well noticed I had been a little bit busy with the mess our little, um, guest appeared…" She paused before looking back towards Twilight. "Um, how is he by the way, he was absolute dreadful when I saw him."

Twilight shook her head. "I've been by to check on him at the hospital. Doctor Stable says that with the magic that's being used on him to heal his injures, and the rest he is receiving, he should be up and at 'em in no time." She grew a saddened expression before speaking again. "Who could do such a thing to such a small colt. His body was covered and bruises, he seemed to have major blood loss, and even a few broken ribs. The doctor says that it's a miracle that he endured whatever magic brought him here."

Rarity eyes widened slightly before her expression turned to that of a saddened one. Her mind instantly drew back to three days ago. The day that she had in unexpected visitor grace her home.

The tell, tell crack of thunder pulled the slumbering Rarity from a rather vivid dream about a rather handsome stallion showering her with gifts and trinkets. In fact, it shook her up so much that the mare fell from off her bed, her limps flailing wildly to catch herself. It was to no avail as she hit the floor with a loud thump; landing with her head on the floor and her hind legs in the air in a fashion she was thankful that nopony saw her in.

She growled softly as she began to speak under her breath. "Ah…They said that the thunderstorm wasn't yesterday afternoon. Just what are they thinking, ruining my beauty sleep like that?" She slowly rose to her hooves, and took the blindfold off her eyes, letting them adjust to the change in lighting coming from her hallway.

She blinked one before widening her eyes. "Wait a moment…I didn't leave the light on out there…"

"Rarity!"

"What!? Sweetie!?" She dashed out her bedroom door and made her way to where she heard the voice. The loud crack of thunder once again filling her ears. "Sweetie! What's going on!? What's happening!?" She stopped where a little unicorn filly was standing, peering through a cracked door. She turned before running towards Rarity, running behind her and pushing her towards the door.

"Rarity! Something weird is going on in the boutique!" the little filly said in a squeaky voice. "It's like a pegasus let a storm loose in there! It's running wild and everything."

Rarity quickly made her way to the door and peeked inside, only to close it again just as one of her machines slammed into the doorway. She pushed her back against the door, it feeling like the wind suddenly had a great interest in the door where it had left it alone before. It buckeld from the pressure, threating to be blasted off its hinges.

And then nothing.

Rarity and Sweetie both looked at each other before looking towards the door handle. The white mare gripped it within her magic and, as slowly as she could, opened the door wide.

"Oh dear goodness…" Was all that she could say as she entered into the room. Her boutique was in shambles, her dress and materials either scattered everywhere or torn to an unusable rate.

"Oh…wow sis, this place is totally destroyed," Sweetie seemed to agree and then said. "But…why only here and not the rest of the house? Seems kind of-" The little filly gapsed loudly. "Hey! Isn't that the dress for Sapphire Shores?" Sweetie called out, pointing to a particully destroyed dress of different interchangeable hews. Rarity gasped as she ran towards the scattered remains.

"Oh no! It took me forever to get that spell right!" She slumped her shoulders before raising her hooves into the sky yelling, "IS THIS SOMEPONY'S IDEAL OF A SICK JOKE!? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS DAMNED THING!? DO YOU?!"

A low groan came from her side, causing her to jump in response. She peered through the darkness of the night, finding that not too far away from her, in a circled clearing, was a small foal, barely looking older than her sister. She growled before storming over to the little colt, prepared to believe that he was the culprit. It wasn't until she was able to see him better that she immediately retracted the statement.

"Oh! This colt! He looks dreadful!" Rarity cried out, gaining Sweetie's attention. The alabaster mare gently turned the little one over, getting a better look at him. Even with only the moon to illuminate the room, her eyes for detail didn't miss its mark, not that it had to look that hard to see the damaged done to the colt.

His parts of his rust, as well as a bit of his golden brown mane, was covered fur that wasn't covered with the all but destroyed blue and yellow clothes he wore was caked in blood, the arm responsible still dripping much of the red liquid onto the floor under him. Bruises seemed to liter his little body, even his hooves seemed to be raw as if they had been over used. She could see his chest rise and fall slight, his breath shallow as if fighting for every drop of the life giving oxygen. He seemed to be clutching his chest in a tight grip as he lay there, unmoving. Without thinking she instantly began to use what little healing magic she knew to sooth the suffering boy.

"What's going on?" Sweetie called out, stopping beside her sister. Her eyes instantly picked up on the colt. "Oh geez! What happened to him? Where did he come from?"

Rarity shook her head before turning towards her sister, a frantic look in her eyes. "Sweetie belle! I need to go get Twilight on the double! I can't leave him here without somepony to look after him!"

"B-But Rarity…It's like twelve in the morning…And you told me…"

"I know what I told you and now you will do is I'm telling you now!" The white mare yelled. "Go get Twilight!"

Sweetie Belle "Epped!" as she dashed for the doorway leaving Rarity and the colt alone. Rarity turned to looked down at the foal, watching his face twist in pain.

"Don't worry…I got you" She whispered, her horn glowing dimly as she tried to ease his pain as much as she could muster. "Oh you poor thing…you poor, poor thing you…" The mare noticed something slipping from the colt's hooves, and instily saw a little yellow bird like creature. It seemed unsteady for only a while before looking over towards the little stallion, a chirp of alarm, followed by the bird pushing itself into the colts neck.

Rarity didn't make to push the bird away, as it tried to comfort the foal as best it could.

"Rarity? Are you ok?"

The white unicorn shook her head, ridding herself of the terrible night before looking over towards her lavender friend. "Oh! I'm so sorry dear." Rarity apologized. "I was lost in thought."

Twilight shook her head and smiled warmly. "No its fine, I can tell your still worried about the little colt, am I right?"

Rarity nodded before setting her cup of coffee down. "How can I not be darling? He was in so much pain and…I couldn't do anything for him." She lowered her head. "No amount of generosity could have helped him the way you and the Emergency Ponies helped." She sat at her table and folded her forelegs under her chin so she could rest comfortably. "I was useless…"

"Don't say that Rarity," Twilight replied, placing a hoof upon her friends shoulder. "Even with you limited knowledge in magic you helped him, I could tell that as soon as the doctors told you to stop with you magic that he was in pure pain. If you hadn't had did that to him, I'm sure that he would have succumbed to his injures before we could ever have made it."

Rarity nodded before looking towards the lavender unicorn. "Thank you Twilight."

"Anytime Rarity. You know I never leave a friend in need." She sighed before looking towards the door that led to the destroyed room. "Still, I have a lot of questions, and I don't think anyone can answer them but the colt."

"Twilight" Rarity warned. "He's still hurt and he's still a foal. He needs his rest."

"I know I know!" Twilight said with a huff. "I'll wait till he better, but…" She smiled widely at Rarity. "You don't mind if I…um…scan the room do you?"

Rarity rolled her eyes but nodded all the same. "Right…not like anypony can ruin anything in it. Knock yourself out." She agreed. She watched as Twilight bolted for the door, her magic making one of her magical scanners appear in front of her.

Within the hospital, as the little colt slept, his hoof began to glow in a strange light before fadeing away. The plump little yellow bird, barely takeing notice of the light, nuzzled into the colts chest, pepared to rest the day away.

At the same time, miles away and deep within the ruins of a badlands castle, the ground would trimmer slightly as if anouncing the pressence of a god. If one would listen carefully, a voice could be heard in the wind a voice that seem to speak in a forgotten tonuge. A voice that seemed to be as old as time itself.

A cloaked figure stood before a gate within the castle, a smile playing across its face as it did so. "So...It has begun. The Wakfu have returned...and along with it, their destruction." the figured laughed lowly at first, but as he continued, it became more and more wild, its tone echoing throughout the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing._

 _That was all he could see._

 _Silence._

 _That was all he could hear._

 _It was like this ever since…ever since…He couldn't even remember when._

 _He did remembered the pain though._

 _Such excruciating pain._

 _A voice in his haze telling him to run._

 _His body refusing to respond._

 _And then a bright light descending upon him._

 _But that was just a memory to him. He didn't feel such pain now._

 _Was he dead? He did not know the answer, but the pain he remembered caused him to believe that he was. He didn't feel the pain now though, so it did not matter to him either way._

 _And so he sat in the darkness, his mind blank with nothing but the silence he herd and the darkness he saw._

 _And then he heard a voice._

 _It was faint at first, but then steadily grew in volume. With the voice came a light, and with the light came something within his being._

 _A need._

 _A drive._

 _He followed the light until it was all he could see._

 _And then he awoke._

His consciousness stirred. With it came a sensation of pain, but the pain he had remembered. This pain was more manageable. He felt that he had not moved for a very long time, immediately aware of how stiff his body was. But something else was there as well. A since of calmness. A calmness he felt he hadn't felt for quite some time.

He opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain blast into his eyes. The light of the sun shining into them after a long time of being in the dark he had believed. Several seconds of adjustment later and the sunlight was no longer his current bane of existence, rather it made him slightly smile as a brand new morning greeted him. Shifting in his bed, he raised himself up, getting a better view of his surroundings as he did so. He was in some type of room, one he had never seen before, sleeping in some kind of bed. An odd smell hit his nostrils, causing him to wrinkle his nose a bit in protest. It wasn't a bad smell, though it was something he was not use to in the slightest.

Upon raising one of his limbs he found, to his surprise, his arm was covered completely in rust colored fur. Not only that, it lacked something he felt he should have had, but what that was he did not know. He ran his other limb though the fur, watching it buckle and fold before bouncing back into place.

His eyes drifted towards the bandages that was bound around his chest, causing him to tilt his head to the side. He poked at his chest with one his hooves, causing him to cringe slightly at the jolt of pain that erupted throughout his body. After a while the pain subsided and he gave a tired sigh.

The turn of a knob nearby caused him to lock up and throw his gaze to the only door in the room. When it fully opened, it revealed an white creature walking on four; one he had never seen before. He looked at his own limbs noticing the similarities between his and the others. His gaze shifted back to the creature just as its eyes met his own, gaining him a good look at the creatures face.

He could honestly say that he had never seen a creature quite like the one he was looking upon. The alabaster creature with the bouncy purple hair and tail threw its ocean blue eyes his way. Both orbs seemed to widen by degrees as it looked upon him with surprise before quickly rushing towards him. The sudden action caused him to try to edge away from the creature. It paused before growing a sad smile and back up slightly. It opened its mouth to speak but when it did all he heard was a bunch of nonsense. He raised an eyebrow before responding with a cracked, "W-What did you say?"

Rarity prided herself on being well educated in many subjects, though sadly most of them did not cover the basics of other languages. Sure she did know a few and she was proud of that fact. So when the little foal before her spoke "Q-Qu'avez-vous dit?" She had to do a double take.

"Oh dear…" She said in a gentle voice, making sure not to upset him. "Do you understand me Darling?"

The colt just titled his head and raised an eyebrow as he said. "Je-ne comprenais pas. Qu'avex-vous dit?"

She shook her head and pointed to her mouth, causing the colt to tilt his head in confusion once again. She sighed gently before making her way to the foal. As he locked up once again she gave him a gentle smile before raising a hoof and pointing to him before pointing to the bed. The colt blinked once before pointing to the bed and then to himself. She smiled and nodded before making a mention for him to not move. He scrunched up his nose a bit before a look of realization hit him and he shook his head wildly, blushing brightly all the while.

"Je ne vous connais pas! Je suis juste un enfant!" He began to say with a frail of his limbs before looking away, his blush still quite heavy.

"Oh dear…Um…I think I made it worse didn't I?" She gave an awkward smile before backing away. "Just…Don't move ok. I'll be right back." She said before exiting the room, locking it soon after so that he would not escape. "Ok…I have to get Twilight on this one…"

He never really understood why he was left alone after she had left, still, it made him just a little bit more comfortable knowing that she did not get in bed with him. Whatever she was, she seemed like a reasonable creature and would understand how he felt. He wasn't even sure of what he was, plus he was still young (at least he believed he still was), compared to her in any case. If he really had to guess he would have to say that she looked like an adult, and by what he saw when she turned around with a flick of her tail, he could tell that she was a she. He blushed deeply, burying his nose slightly under the covers that held him. "She doesn't ware any clothes…" He said in a low tone. His eyes widened before he looked under the covers and sighed with relief. "And I'm still a boy..."

Still, her being the only one he had seen thus far made him a little lonely, even if she wanted to jump into the bed with him. Laid his head back on the pillow sighing gently. He stared at the ceiling, watching the fan above him, watching it spin slowly as his mind began to wonder.

"Where am I? What am I?" He raised his fingerless leg and pouted. "No…Don't remember being this at all…" He allowed his leg to fall back onto the bed and covered both hooves with his eyes. "What in the world is going on?"

The sound of the door opening once again cause him to raise up once again, albeit a bit more slowly than last time. He once again saw the creature that was here before, but it seemed to bring with her another one. This one being lavender purple with dark purple hair with a pink streak. Another difference he could see between them was a cone like horn protruding from on top of her forehead. It didn't look sharp enough to hurt someone but still, it could do some damage in his state.

He gave the newcomer a wary look, in which she returned in what he believed was a kind smile. She sat down beside the bed before pulling from a bag she had upon her back a large book of some sort. He raised an eyebrow towards it before looking up to see the creature's horn aglow with an odd purple light. She had something in her strange language before point her horn at him. His eyes widened by degrees and he began to back away from her out of fear for his life.

He released a gasp as the energy shot out of the mare and hit him directly. There was a flood of information. Words, phrases, numbers, all of it flooded into his mind at once without remorse, and his mind seemed to be taking all that it could from her, rather this was what she wanted or not. The lavender mare, yes…she was a mare, a…a pony actually, and he knew it, she fell to her knees as the magic continued. The world spun around him like a top while a migraine drilled into his head. The side effects of what she was doing were beginning to take its toll on the pair. The lavender mare spewed out some type of mush from her mouth before collapsing, the little colt doing so as well, but not before a thought crossed his mind.

 _I'm a…pony?_

Twilight was stirred from her sleep by several ponies congregating together in a dimly lit room. She rose up and then noticed that she was within one of the hospitals beds. She groaned deeply before a headache attacked her with full force. An white hoof with two small white pills shot into her vision, causing her eyes to widen a bit.

"I'm so glade your awake darling. You give us quite the scare." Twilight looked up, finding the familiar regal face of her friend and fellow Element of Harmony, Rarity, smiling wistfully upon her. "Are you going to be alright dear?"

Twilight gave her a smile before enveloping the two pills in magic and floating them, along with the glass of water she saw beside her bed towards her mouth. After taking both of the pills and swallowing the water she released a breathy sigh and turned to her friend. "I'll be fine Rarity, just give me a moment, ok? I didn't think the spell would backfire so much like that, it was like…like…he was intensifying the basis of the spell and…I don't even know where to begin on how much energy I've felt." She looked towards the white mare. "Is he ok?"

Rarity smiled as she mentioned behind her. Twilight could clearly see the little colt, wide awake and being checked upon by one of the doctors. He still seemed to be wary but she could tell that he was a bit more calm then before.

"So the spell work or…?" Twilight asked, a bit of excitement emanating from her as she did so.

"Well…" Rarity began to say. "He said something before when he woke up." She shook her head, "but the after that he went quite. He seems to understand us now in any case so I believe your spell really did work, Twilight darling."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief before trying to slip out of bed. She was immediately pushed back down by the white mare. "Tut tut tut! Doctor says you need your rest. Can't have you passing out again."

"B-But the colt. I have a lot of things I need to ask him."

"And I'm sure you will, just wait a little while ok?"

Twilight sighed deeply before looking back towards the colt. "Fine…"

"Right then my little pony." The doctor named Stable said, checking off the paper on his board. "You seem to be in perfect health, despite the bruises you still have. No internal damage," He looked over the board. "And despite Miss Sparkles unplanned magic use, it seems that we have her to thank for you being able to understand us, if what Miss Rarity said was to be believed." The doctor put the board back down and looked into the colts eyes. "How do you feel by the way? Noting hurting inside you?"

The colt looked away. Not sure on how to answer the stallion. He looked back up towards the stallion with shake of his head and nothing else.

The doctor nodded before jutting something down onto the paper with the quill he held in his magic. "Right then, I'll be back soon so just rest up and I'll have the nurse bring you something to eat. Is that ok?"

The colt's mood brightened considerably before nodding enthusiastically. Chuckling, the doctor made his way out the door, leaving the colt alone with the two mares on the other side of the room. He looked to his side, finding both mares staring at him in turn, with an unsure look he waved to them lightly with his leg before stopping and looking at it.

"Darling." Rarity called out to him. "You seem to be doing much better. I'm glad to see that your awake now"

The colt looked up towards Rarity before looking back down to his hoof. His gaze went over every inch of his limb, poking it and running his other hoof along the edge of it.

The colt looked up towards Rarity before looking back down to his hoof. His gaze went over every inch of his limb, poking it and running his other hoof along the edge of it.

Rarity raised an eyebrow towards him before looking back to her friend. "He seems to be a quite type hmm? Does that spell only give him the ability to understand us and nothing more Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head before pouting. "It was suppose to make it where he can not only understand our language, but also be able to speak to us too." The lavender mare sighed before slumping. "Maybe I missed it up along the way somewhere, I'm not sure. There is a reason why schools are used in stead of a learning spell. Poor colt. Maybe I should-"

"Um...Yugo..."

Both mares ears picked up at the sound of the new voice, Rarity instantly turning to the little pony in the bed. "What did you say darling?"

"My name...Its Yugo." He said before growing a determined look. "And where the heck is my piwi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyville General

12: 30 pm

"AZ!"

The colt named Yugo held his legs out as the little puff ball of a bird flew straight into him, both embracing each other as best as they could. Rarity, Twilight, and the pony that had been taking care of the little puff ball of a bird, a yellow furred, pink maned pegasus named Fluttershy, all cooed at the sight of both friends displaying their affection for one another. After the happy reunion, the bird soon flew to the top of his head, nesting happily within his mane as he looked up towards the yellow mare, a bright smile upon his face.

"Thanks for taking care of Az for me Fluttershy." The colt said happily. "He looks as good-No wait...Better then new. Never seen his feathers so bright and shiny." He chuckled as the little bird nuzzled into his cheek. "Hope he didn't give you any trouble."

Fluttershy blushed brightly before looking away from the little colt, clearly not taking the complement well. "Oh, he was no trouble at all. He was such a good little bird and very well mannered. Yes he was a little on edge with you being in the hospital I think, but I was able to calm him down." She looked at the colt from behind her mane. "And I really didn't clean him up that much. He already looked very well taken care of by the time I got him."

"All the same, thanks a bunch!" Yugo said before looking up at the bird.

His eye caught the attention of the purple unicorn as she sat next to his bed, a quill and parchment puffing into existence not too long afterwards, being held within the confines of a purple aura. The colt looked between her and her magically held items, his head tilting to the side slightly as he did so.

"Now, Yugo was it?" At his nod she continued. "Tell me, you called that little bird a Tofu, am I right? I have never seen that species of bird within the confines of Equestria. Where did it come from? How did you acquire it? For that matter, where did you come from? Clearly you're not from around here, not being able to speak Ponglish at all when you woke up."

The colt eye's blinked long and hard before he tilted his head and asked, "Equestria?"

Before she could say anything a light blue aura caught hold of Twilight's supplies, snatching them from her grasp. The lavender mare turned to see the white one glaring at her with disappointment, "Twilight Sparkle! He is still recovering! At least allow him some time to get his bearings before you start playing 'Twenty Questions' with the poor thing."

Yugo shook his head before looking down. "Well, I'm Ok...I think...But I really don't know much of what's going on." He looked down to his hooves, bringing them up in front of his face as he did so. "Before your...ah...spell, I didn't even know what I was."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know you were a pony?" She looked off to the side saying. "Could it be a case of retrograde amnesia?"

Yugo tilted his head, inadvertently causing the odd little bird to spill onto the bed. "Retro-who-what now?"

Twilight did not look up as she explained, "Retrograde amnesia. It is a loss inner subconscious of recently attained data and block of access to events that had occurred in your life, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease."

The colt blinked more than a few times before looking over towards Rarity and Fluttershy, the former coughing within her hooves before saying. "She means that you have might have memory loss dear."

He tapped a hoof to his chin before saying. "Well…some things are really fuzzy, I remember…fighting. And then a big flash of light and then…nothing."

"Fighting?" Rarity asked, with a bit of worry. "Do you remember what you were fighting dear?"

"No…I…I don't." He said before lowering his head.

The girls all looked at him for a second before Twilight excused her and her friends from the room. When on the other side of the door Twilight shook her head before looking back to the door. "What do you make of it girls?"

Rarity looked down as she said. "Whatever it was that he went through, I must have shook him up pretty badly. For him to forget that he was even a pony."

"And all those bandages," Fluttershy said covering a hoof with her mouth. "He didn't look any older than your sister Rarity. Who would do such a thing to a foal?"

Rarity shook her head. "Until he regains his memories there's no way to get a complete answer from him, I'm afraid to say."

"And I don't want to try my memory spell again," Twilight added. "The magical backlash he gave me was intense. Whoever he is he has an amazing amount of magical energy in him. Not only is he a foal but he is an earth pony as well. If the magic I sensed from your store and the magical energy that I felt when I used my Ponglish spell on him is any indication, he has more than an unprecedented amount of energy within him." She paused before saying. "But…It seems to have locked inside of him."

"Locked inside of him?" Fluttershy asked. "What do you mean Twilight?"

"What I mean, Fluttershy, is that his energy is being held back by something." She shook her head. "If it wasn't then…I'm not sure what effect it would have on his body, especially in the state that it's in." She looked towards the door. "I've told Celestia about him already and she is rather eager to meet the little colt. I'll have to tell her about the magical backlash when she comes earlier today though?"

"Um…" Fluttershy timidly said. "You don't think that he's…well…Dangerous do you?"

"I'm…not sure…" Twilight admitted. "It's hard to say right now but, he seems like a nice colt."

"Hello? Miss Sparkle?" The three mares turned to face the same doctor stallion that was examining Yugo not too long ago, a clipboard held within his magic. "Sorry if I am interrupting anything, but I am here to give you the release papers."

The lavender mare quickly nodded before enveloping the clipboard within her own magic and bringing it to her to read over. "Um…Doctor Stable." She said after a few moments. "It says here that he is to be released under the care of a parent or guardian. If he has neither then what will happen to him?"

"Well, seeing how old he appears to be," The Doctor said. "Foster care is the closest thing I can think of that will take him. If not then…well…" He looked away.

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy gasped. "If they can't take him then he will be…he'll be…"

"Put out onto the street…" Rarity said with disgust.

"I am sorry." The doctor apologized. "This is a delicate matter for most, if not all, ponies. His injures were taken care of by the hospital itself due to that reason but after that…" He sighed. "I am sorry to say he might not have anyplace to go."

"He does have a place to go."

Twilight and Fluttershy both looked towards Rarity as she spoke, the former's eyes widening by degrees. "Wait! Rarity! I think that I should-"

"I darling," The white unicorn said interrupting her, "believe that an environment where he is not studied will do him some good. He needs to rest before meeting the princess and for him to do that he needs someplace he can do so. My home is more than enough since Sweetie is with her parents this weekend."

Twilight pouted slightly. "Rarity I think-" There was a loud yell that erupted from behind the door, causing all four ponies to jump in fright.

"What the hey was that?!" Twilight yelled before looking back to the door. "Yugo!?" Twilight frowned before busting down the door; her magic alit with a readied spell. What she saw caused the mare to nearly face plant onto the floor.

Rarity and Fluttershy both peeked around the door, the two mares staring at the sight within the room; one with a worried look and the other with an irate one. A pink mare sat upon the colts lap, smiling brightly as Yugo tried to calm his beating heart.

"Yugo, huh?" The pink mare mused. "Hehehe! Thats a funny name! Its nice to meet you Yugo! My names Pinkie pie, and were gonna be super special awesome friends!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wakfu:A Pony's Tale**

 **Chapter 4**

Yugo watched as the mares excused themselves, all three shuffling out of the hospital room in a hasty fashion, closing the door behind them, after some time he saw Doctor Stable leave as well, a concerned look on his face.

The colt, after releasing a heavy sigh, let his head fall back onto the semi-soft pillow. Az, his feathery friend, landed gently upon his furry chest, snuggling into the warmth of his soft fur. He raised both of his hooves to gently cup around Az's back, allowing the odd little bird to get a bit more comfortable as it settled into him.

"You know Az…" He said, looking up towards the ceiling. "I wonder if they realize how easy it is to tell they left to talk about me?" Az, for his part, chirped and fluffed up his feathers in response, an act that caused Yugo to chuckle.

That action had proved to be a mistake on his part, a stab of pain hitting him hard in his chest causing the foal to cringe up in pain, toppling Az off his chest and in between his covered legs. The bird chirped angrily at being forced off its perch but soon grew a look of concern as he watched his master suffer. Az flew up towards Yugo's cheek, and gave him a gentle nuzzle with its beak, doing its best to comfort the colt.

Yugo smiled weakly as at his partner's affection, the pain slowly subsiding all the while. "Don't worry Az. I'll be okay in a bit. Guess I haven't recovered as well as I thought I have." His eyes closed as he looked down to the covers. "What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" He watched as the bird shrugged its wings, conveying the universal sign of 'Beats me'.

Yugo sighed, once again, before looking over to his side out the window. He could see the grounds outside and many other ponies going about their day. He could even see a few selling food and other items out in street side stands. He let his hoof gently press into the glass, staring at the many ponies that littered the roads before looking down at the bandages wrapped around his own hooves. "Its weird. I remember you alright, and I remember fighting...something. I don't know who I am though?" He sighed before closing his eyes. "Just, who am I?"

"Aw! Turn that frown upside down! Cause I'm going to throw you a party!"

The sound of the voice caused Yugo to quickly sit up (Albeit with a bit of pain) some deep instinct kicking up inside him to raise his hooves to his defence, ready to do what was needed to protect their owner.

"Who's there!?" He asked, doing his best to pull off a threatening tone for one that seemed barely old enough to look after himself. "If you're a ghost, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh thank goodness!" The voice said, relief evident in its tone. "Thought for sure you would have been mad if I told you I accidentally ordered a ghost pinata for you party."

"A...Pinata? Wait, what?" A headache was beginning to throb in his brain, making the little colt cringe ever so slightly. "I...Ugh...Headache…"

"GASP! Well thats no good. If your head hurts then you can't enjoy the fundivious party I'm planing, cause everypony gets one free 'Welcome to Ponyville' party from the party marre of Ponyville. Thats me!"

"Mare? So...You're a pony?" He asked opening his eyes again.

"Of course! GASP! Oh my gosh! You never told me your name did you?!"

Yugo near jumped out of his fur at the overly pink mare sudden appearance beside him, yelping as only a colt could yelp when scared out of his mind. The pink mare with the deep pink only giggled in response, hopping onto the bed with him. "So whats your name? Huh? Huh?! HUH?! Tellmetellmetellme!"

"Its Y-Yugo…" The colt responded as best he could, placing a hoof over his rapidly beating heart.

"Yugo, huh?" The pink mare mused. "Hehehe! Thats a funny name! Its nice to meet you Yugo! My names Pinkie pie, and were gonna be super special awesome friends!"

The door had been flown open just before Pinkie announced herself, the three previous mares from before rushing into to aid the young colt who had just yelled not too long ago, only to stare in bewilderment at the scene before them.

Twilight was the first to recover, her left eye twitching sporadically as her thought process began to quickly reboot itself. Of course she only had one word for the pink pony, one that Pinkie had heard all her life.

"PIIIINKIIIIEEEE!"

The party mare was quickly wrapped within a purple aura, the tell, tell sign of Twilight using her magic on her. She was tossed quite easily off the colt, landing on a bed on the other side of the room. Pinkie took it all in stirred though, giggling madly as she bounced upon the bed happily. "WHOOO! That was fun! Do it again Twilight!"

"Yugo!" Rarity cried as she ran to the colts bed. She went from fretting over the boy to children Pinkie every second. "Are you ok?! Pinke what were you doing?! She didn't hurt you did she? You have to be more considerate of others Pinkie! Just tell me is anything hurts ok?"

"Aww Rarity, I only wanted to meet our new friend." Pinke said jumping off the bed with happy flip. "My Pinkie since told me that a new friend was here in this room so I had to meet him."

"Be that as it may Pinkie," Rarity child. "You still must be considerate of Yugo's condition. He still his hurt after all darling."

"Oh…" Pinkie said looking away, her mane (To Yugo's surprise) actually deflating a bit and her fur losing a bit of its luster. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt anypony…" Tear began to well up within the mares eyes, her iris's actually shimmering with heavy regret.

"Ah...No its ok." Yugo said, rubbing the back of his head with a hoof. "Actually, I was feeling a little down a while ago," He said before smiling brightly at her. "I feel a whole lot better now. So thanks Pinkie."

Pinkie instantly brighten as she rushed to the colts side hugging him happily. "Thanks Yugo! I can already tell you're going to be the best friend ever!" She let go of him and began to bouch her way out of the room. "I've gotta prepare for the party everypony. Its getting late so the party will definitely be tomorrow at noon. I'll see ya later." She mused.

Rarity sighed before looking to the colt, ready to apologize for Pinkie Pie but was cut short as a bright smile was upon the colts face. She couldn't help but smile herself. "Well...I guess we can excuse her this once…" She mused to herself.

Twilight sighed as she made her way inside her library, placing her saddlebags full of equipment down as she did so. She slowly made her way to her desk, a pile of notes being held within her confines of her magic. I didn't get a lot of information from him...but at least he was more opened now. I do wonder though, where did he come from?

"Twilight?"

"WAAAA!"

Twilight jumped at the voice, her held notes flying everywhere in a burst of purple magic. She growled as her eye twitched, turning around to give the pony who snuck up on her a piece of her mind, only to have her words catch in her throat. She looked upon two pure white legs just a few feet away from her, trailing up them to find herself looking into the magenta eyes of the tall pony before her, her every flowing rainbow like hair bellowing gently around her frame. a pair of unblemished wings folded in and out from her body, creating a slight gust to blow the papers into the air. The pony's elongated horn began to glow with a gentle yellow light, catching each and every last one of them with ease. She smiled as she tilted her head towards the lavender unicorn, closing Twilight's agape.

"It is good to see you to, my most faithful student."

Twilight quickly bowed herself low, her mind once again at full working order. "Princess Celestia! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here?!"

Celestia smiled as she shook her head. "It is quite alright Twilight. I came at the last minunt. Please forgive me for the interruption."

"No! its quite alright Princess. Um...Would you like some tea? I can put some on for you."

"NO!" Celestia's yelp, her eyes widened for only a second before she shook her head side to side and lowered her tone. "I mean No. That is quite alright Twilight. This is just a quick visit after all. I came to see about the little colt who came in from the magical storm."

Twilight looked away, biting her lower lip. "W-Well...the thing is Princess, it seems that he's suffering from retrograde amnesia. He can't remember anything past him waking up except for his name and the name of his little bird."

Celestia closed her eyes before looking away. "I see…"

"I did however," Twilight began, gaining her Teacher's attention again. "Find, first hoof mind you, that the magic used to bring him here can be felt inside him, and there is a lot of it."

"Twilight,"Celestia said as she looked away, though there was a certain tone that Twilight couldn't quite figure out. "All ponies have magic inside of them. You know this."

"But his was different." Twilight responded. "Not just different but...well...it felt strange. I can't explain it."

"I see…" Celestia turned away from Twilight before speaking again. "Twilight, I want you to keep an eye on the colt."

"Yes! Of course Princess!" Twilight answered. "Do you think that he is dangerous?"

"Time will tell, my most faithful student."

Celestia disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Twilight both stunned and worried, her mind racing. "Celestia…"

Celestia returned back to her castle's study sighing deeply. "That time last night...That magic...It felt just like…" A sudden noise sounded behind her, causing her to quickly look behind her, her breath caught in her throat when she beheld the last stallion she wanted to see right now.

A cream furred pony in color, almost heavenly so, stood at the door frame. Cloaked in a soft flowing white robe and a beard braided in an intricate web. His brown eyes, while welcoming held an air of calculation about them. He seemed surprised that Celestia was there, his eyes widening before giving her a gentle smile.

"I see I get the royal welcome this time. It is good to see you Tia."

"And you to Qilby." She seemed to purr. "I take it by that smile of yours, your expadition to the Fallen Lands was a success."

"Oh...Hehehe. The opposite actually." He laughed, setting the cane he was holding down. "Seems that what I thought was there was never there to begin with."

"I see. I am sorry to hear that."

"On the contrary my dear. We found a lot of ancient artifacts so intact that Daring Do herself would be jealous me." He joked.

"Don't let her hear you say that Qilby. She has quite the temper when she wants to." Celestia shifted before looking away from him. "Is there, something you needed old friend?"

"Oh...No just thought I might get some reading in before resting." He said making his way to the bookcase.

"Well, then I best get to my quarters then. Maybe we can get a bite to eat tomorrow. It has been months since we had some time together." She said, making her way to the door.

"I would love to Tia…"

She nodded before making it to the edge of the door.

"Oh...by the way."

She paused, her breath catching in her throat.

"I felt a rather powerful magical burst on the train last night, southeast of here. Do you happen to know what the cause was?"

Celestia was silent for a moment before giggling lightly. "That was just my student Twilight in Ponyville. You remember her do you not? She had quite the magical mishap this time around."

"I see…" Qilby said before chuckling. "She is quite the troublemaker isn't she. Reminds me of you actually. Still, she is the best at what she does, is she not? I take it nothing too drastic happened."

"Everything was fine by the end of the day." Celestia reassured him.

"Good...Tomorrow then? At noon?"

"Tomorrow at noon…"

The door closed behind her, leaving Qilby within the study alone. He replaced the book upon the shelf before smiling. "Reminds me of you indeed…" He mused softly.


End file.
